Yule Tears
by MewsMe
Summary: Take's place during the Yule Ball. Hermione finds comfort from an unlikely source after her fight with Ron. SS/HG GOF
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter® is a creation of J.K. Rowling

Summary: Set during the Yule Ball; Snape's musings on how much Hermione has grown. Hermione finds comfort from a most unlikely source after her fight with Ron. SS/HG GOF

**Yule Tears**

**I  
**

What he would give to be able to just crawl into bed in his comfortable, secluded dudgeon room. No frivolity, no giddiness, just silence and peace.

It was not to be. It was expected of him, as a Hogwarts Professor, to be present at all school functions, even dances. He shuttered inwardly at the thought of actually having to dance. Luckily, he mused sarcastically, he didn't suspect anyone would dare ask him, even if they wanted to. He would just have to gri...excuse me, frown and bare it. The Triwizard champions were coming into the great hall now, arm and arm with their dates...

Snape felt himself do an involuntary double take as he looked at the young women on Victor Krum's arm. It took him only a second for recollection, and even then he couldn't believe it. The know-it-all, Hermione?

It was often interesting to see how much students could change within the course of four years. Hermione Granger was no exception. Merely a scraggly haired child when he first saw her, bursting with knowledge and an eager to please, to...well he would say it...a beautiful young women, still somewhat enthusiastic, but more reserved and properly primped.

So that was the one who had asked her, thought Snape looking distastefully at Victor Krum. Oh my dear girl, you can do so much better. It wasn't that he didn't trust Krum, or maybe he did. The boy was a stranger and a student of another former Death Eater. Snape decided to keep an eye on Krum while he was with Ms. Granger.

Snape was very tired by the time the Yule Ball had begun to wind down, not from dancing but mere strain watching all the frivolity and snogging of his younger, and even some of the older, generation. And the rock band that had entertained, Snape had to leave the hall for that, he couldn't stand it.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest when he had lost sight of Krum and Granger for a few moments, but all was well. They were coming out of the mass of dancers. He watched as Victor kissed Hermione's hand and left her to get drinks. Hermione went and sat down by a despondent Harry and Ron. She looked absolutely radiant!

A fear gripped Snape then. Did he find the young Granger...attractive! Merlin's beard, she was a student, twice his junior...well never mind, there was nothing wrong with finding a young women attractive. That's all it was. That's why she had done her hair and put on make-up and downed that elegant pink gown. She wanted people to look at her. Snape, having regained composure, looked back in the direction of Hermione, Harry and Ron. The glow she had shown only seconds earlier was gone. A look of anguish and furry began to cloud her features. She rose from her chair, hesitated, then went after Victor Krum.

Most of the students had gone of to bed by now and the band was playing a soft rock song. Snape was glad when Victor Krum bade Hermione good night and left. He watched as she caught up with Ron. He could tell she was yelling at Ron. He inched silently closer to hear what was being said.

"...I can take care of myself!" yelled Hermione with pain and furry. Weasley scoffed.

"Doubt it. He's way to old." Hermione was taken aback.

"What! That's what you think!" Snape couldn't help notice the indignation in her voice that it was wrong to be with someone older than her.

"Yah, that's what I think." Oh shut-up you stupid boy, thought Snape as he glared at Ron.

"Know the solution than don't you!"

"Go on," The cheeky little... Hermione rounded on him, tears streaming down her eyes.

"The next time there's a ball, pack up the courage and ask me before somebody else does. And not as a last resort!" The Weasley boy seemed to stammer as he backed away from her.

"Well...th..th..that's completely of the point." Snape wanted to smack the boy. He watched as the pitiful boy saw his savior coming towards them. "Harry," Hermione now rounded on Potter.

"Were have you been," before he could answer Hermione continued. "Never mind, of to bed, both of you!" Snape cocked an eyebrow at Hermione's attempt at adult authority. He found it...endearing. Harry gave an utterly bewildered look up at Ron and walked quickly passed Hermione up the stairs. Snape saw Hermione brush a tear from her eye.

"It sure is scary when they get older.." She rounded and charged up the stairs after them.

"Ron, you spoiled everything!" She shouted. The boys turned slightly but sped up the stairs out of sight. Hermione turned on the spot and let her body go limp as she sat on a step. She cried as she took of one of her shoes and began to massage her foot.

Snape wanted to go to her. There were two other student sitting just above her, apparently lost in themselves. Snape left the shadows and slowly, silently approached the crying girl. The two above caught sight of him and decided rather suddenly that it was time for bed and quickly trotted up the stairs. Hermione hadn't noticed the Potion Master come to stand by her side. She suddenly realized someone was standing near her and turned, startled.

"Prof...Professor!" She tried to compose herself. "You startled me." She looked down at the steps, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Forgive me." Snape replied in the most gentle voice he could muster. Hermione was still trying to dry her eyes. Snape seemed to have lost his voice for a moment as he stared down at those lovely tear soaked eyes. Through her drying tears she saw a white handkerchief floating before her. She took it. "Thank you," she sniffled.

"I wanted to make sure..." She heard his deep voice echo through her clouded brain. "That you were..well." He was surprised to hear her give a half hiccup scoff as she shook her head, his handkerchief being intertwined through her agitated fingers. "I'm fine..." she whispered in a most unconvincing tone.

"Indeed." Snape replied. "That's why your sitting here in a heap bawling you eyes out for the whole world to see." She slammed her hand holding his handkerchief down beside her and glared at Professor Snape, knew tears beginning to form.

"Forgive me, sir, but I don't see how it's any of your concern!" she was trying to keep her voice calm, but their was no mistaking the bitterness in her voice. She turned away from him, fuming were she sat.

"No, I suppose not." Snape answered quietly. Seeming not to have heard him she quickly grasped at her shoe and tore it off to join the other discarded one.

She winched slightly as she rubbed her foot. A large blister was forming on it's side. Snape came a little closer to he and looked at the wound. He rummaged through the inside of his cloak and produced a small vile. Hermione looked up from her foot at the vile and then to Snape. She was still fuming when she asked, "What's that!"

"I had the feeling this would be of some use tonight." He said to her. Seeing that she didn't comprehend, he added. "It's a soothing lotion for the skin of the feet." Hermione only stared at him for a moment then all her anger and frustration seemed to leave her as she stared from the vile to Snape, a quizzical look on his face to what she was thinking. She suddenly found herself laughing.

Snape felt affronted "Well, if you do not wish it," he began, stuffing the vile back under his cloak, his tone was that of a hurt child, rather than the usual bitterness of her potions master. This only made her laugh more. She had never seen him act this way. His sudden kindness and embarrassment made her forget her anger at Ron.

"No," She quickly reached toward his hand to stop him from putting the vile away. He hated it, loathed the feeling that washed over him. He absolutely would not allow himself to be taken with a student...no matter how smart...no mater how beautiful she looked right now...

He allowed her to pull his hand with the vile back toward her. As his grip loosened, she took the vile and put a little of the lotion on her foot. Immidiantly the pain began to lessen. She put a little more on her other foot as well then handed the vile back to Snape. She smiled warmly into his dark eyes. "Thank you, Professor. That was very...thoughtful." She couldn't be sure, but she was almost certain she saw his lips rise to form what could only be described from Snape as a slight smile. It vanished as quickly as it was seen and the stern solid look he wore like a mask returned.

"Don't...mention...it." He put the vile back under his cape and turned to leave. "It is growing rather late, I wouldn't want you to tarnish your perfect record by being late to classes tomorrow." He turned his head slightly and saw her stare in front of her for a moment, focusing on nothing. A wide smile played across her face. She quickly got up, picked up her shoes and proceeded up the stairs. "You are quite right," She stopped and looked down at Professor Snape. "Goodnight Professor." She still clutched his handkerchief in her hand as she ascended the staircase. He waited till she was out of earshot.

"Sweet Dreams, Ms. Granger." He went of down the corridor toward the dungeon...to finally get some much needed and desired, quite.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter® is a creation of J.K. Rowling

Summary: _Due to much request, I have decided to continue this story beyond chapter 1..._

Hermione realizes she still has Snape's handkerchief.

**The Gift Of Kindness**

**II  
**

As Hermione headed up the stair, away from the great hall, she thought she heard Professor Snape wish her sweat dreams. She shook her head in disbelieve. Professor Snape would never think, let alone say such a thing. She reached to her face to brush a strand of hair from her face, realizing that she still had Snape's handkerchief rapped around her fingers. With shoes in hand, she ran as quickly as she could back down the stairs.

"Professor!" Snape was no longer at the end of the stairs. He had looked rather tired and she suspected he had gone off to bed. She had heard from other students that his personal residence was also down in the dungeons. She went down the corridor in the direction of the stairs that would lead to the Potion Classroom in the dungeons.

Out of breath, from sprinting down the dungeon stairs, she stood in front of the Potion room. Her feet had begun to ache again from all the running. She felt somewhat guilty of having wasted the results of Snape's act of kindness earlier, giving her some foot cream to help with her swelling feet. She looked down at the handkerchief, the first act of kindness he had shown when she was crying on the stairs.

The door was slightly ajar and Hermione could hear music coming from within. She hesitated, then went up to the door and pushed it open a little more. She called into the darkness. Their was no answer but the soft music emanating from somewhere inside. She opened the door all the way and looked inside. It was quite dark, save for a thin ray of light coming from a door at the far end of the potion room. She had often noticed this door, always closed and locket from the curiosity of students. She realized this must be Snape's personal chambers. She quietly walked up to the door, wondering if she should not just leave and return his...gift...at a more...appropriate time. She decided that that would be a better course of action. She felt herself treading on dangerous ground, coming into his classroom without his consent. She would surely receive detention for such an affront. Feeling a sudden grip of fear, she turned sharply to leave, knocking over a beaker on a desk beside where she stood.

Hermione froze, staring down at the shattered glass by her bare feet. The music in the room beyond stopped suddenly and before she could think of how to escape without cutting up her feet, she turned to see the door fly open and Professor Snape, wand raised, stared back at her.

She could not move...she couldn't speak. Her mouth seemed to open and close without a sound. Snape starred in bewilderment at Ms. Granger, his wand still poised in the air, but slowly lowering down to his waist. His outer black coat he always adorned under his cloak had been discarded and a pure, elegantly pressed white under shirt was center attention. Two of the top buttons were undone, making the ever so tight laced Snape look almost discheveled and rebellious.

Hermione couldn't stand being still any longer, starring into those dark, piercing eyes. Without thinking, she turned away from him and tried to move.

"STOP!" His voice thundered around the dungeon room. She immediately did as she was told. She could hear him coming up behind her. "You stupid girl! Do you want to cut yourself!" His voice was like ice. He was furious. "Repairo!"

Hermione cursed herself for not thinking and almost making a very serious mistake. She watched as the glass reformed itself on to the table. Before she could brave herself to face Snape, he was inches away from her, his pressence suffocating. His fast aggressive approach had made Hermione back hard against a table, almost upsetting some other items onto the floor. He glared down at her with anger she never saw in him before and it frightened her greatly. Seeming to register just how much he had frightened the girl, Snape's features softened, but only barley a fraction. It was enough to reassure her, slightly.

"Explain yourself, Ms. Granger!" He hissed, his face only inches away from hers.

"I wanted...That is, I came to..." She stuttered, unable to regain her composure.

"Yes!..." It was soft, but full of menace. She would have preferred he had yelled.

She took a breath and gathered up her confidence.

"You forgot this, Professor," She shoved her hand with the handkerchief under his nose. He looked down at it, a quite obvious look of confusion change his features. He looked back at her, still angry, but more reserved. He backed away from Hermione, allowing her to breath. She still held her hand out with the handkerchief, but Snape neglected to take it. He turned away from her and headed back to his chamber door.

"Just leave it on a table and get out!" Her heart sank at his cold indifference. What had she expected, warm endearing gratitude for disturbing him in his domain, invading his personal space, to return a soiled handkerchief.

She had believed this was what need to be done, but why she couldn't have just waited till morning to return his handkerchief was unclear to her. Her actions seemed very...spontaneous and ill-thought. Not like her at all.

So what was the real reason she had followed Snape? She felt herself fill with embarrassment at her actions. She had to let him know how she felt.

"Forgive me, sir. This is highly inappropriate...I...wasn't thinking." She laid down the handkerchief onto a table. She had messed up royally. She had to make it up to him. She had to think quickly. "I just wanted to repay...your kindness from earlier..." He rounded on her then, looking more tired than angry now.

"By entering my classroom after hours, without my consent!" He was right, of course. She lowered her head in shame. It seemed to humble him a bit, or either he was just to tired to deal with such nonsense.

"No sir, I just felt I should return what you had lent me. I was expecting to just hand it back to you, but when I didn't see you at the end of the stairs...I don't know why... I had to follow..." Snape noticed a tear trickle down her cheek. He closed his eye's bitterly and let out a loud half growl, half sigh. He put his hand to his forehead and rubbed his temple.

"Hermione," She raised her head at the mention of her name. "I do not have the energy for your emotions now." His tired dark eyes looked down at her. "I appreciate you returning my property, but in the future please remember to think before you act. I shouldn't have thought that would be a problem for you."

"No sir," she whispered, defeated. Out of the semi-light from his chambers came a low hiss and pop, familiar with that of a sonograph playing an old record. Suddenly the soft sound of the same music she had heard upon entering the dungeon returned to her ears. She heard Snape swear under his breath.

"Lord Mainer's Symphony in C." She said it matter of fact, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Snape stared at her with an utter look of astonishment, which he quickly tried to hide. Intelligent in every aspect, he mused to himself. Lord Mainer's work was a bit beyond the times and not widely known, since he had only composed up to five works before his tragic and mysterious death. Was there anything this child didn't know? Snape's tiredness seemed to lift off him as he scrutinized this very intriguing and bizarre creature before him. She felt a little uncertain under his quizzical gaze, but she was encouraged by the fact he was no longer dismissing her as an unwanted pest.

Snap seemed unsure of how to proceed with this new evidence. He cocked his head slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Your wealth of knowledge...is impeccable Ms. Granger." It was a complement, though you'd never guess by the dead-pan look he'd given her. She smiled slightly and brushed the complement aside

"I had heard a small part of his Death Waltz at a record store once. I was quite taken with it and researched the composer. I have been unfortunate in finding any more of his work, but his sound is unmistakable."

"Yes, it is." Snape's voice was barely a whisper.

Hermione continued, "He only composed five works, Death Waltz being the only one recognized, if at all, by some. The other's are all but nonexistent...except to a select few." She smiled slightly at the Professor while she listened to the lovely music. It seemed to hypnotize her. She closed her eyes.

"It's so...beautiful..." she said wistfully.

"Yes, it is." She barely heard him and opened her eyes to find him starring at her in a way she had never seen him look before. It was almost wistful, yet sad. He seemed to shift his gaze slightly to somewhere beyond Hermione, but had the look of not really focusing on anything.

A sudden thought struck her, and she wasn't quite sure how to feel. She was seeing a part of Professor Snape he kept well hidden, a secret he kept locked in a dungeon behind an old door in the corner where no student was permitted to enter. True, she had not entered his chambers, but the door was open...and she had heard the music...the lovely music...

She suddenly felt she had over stayed her unwelcome. "I'm terrible sorry for disturbing you, Professor. I will take my leave." She turned and started to walk at a brisk pace for the classroom door. This startled him out of his reverie and he seemed to regain his old tenacity in no time.

"Ms. Granger!" Hermione turned around at his sharp demand. She gave an innocent look to Professor Snape, which did nothing to sooth his growing aggitation. He flicked his wand and the music from his chambers ceased. What had been transformed into a magical underworld by the music was instantly brought back to the dark dungeon it was without it. Snape walked over to were Hermione had deposited the spent handkerchief he had loaned her.

"What shall I do with this?" He picked up the handkerchief with the tip of his wand as if it would be fatal to tough it with bare skin. "Now that you have...ex-spelled your emotions all over it. Take it!" Hermione slowly walked back to the Professor and reached up to take the damp handkerchief from his wand. "It should come in handy, don't you think, what with your frequent and uncontrolled bursts of emotion as of late." She couldn't understand him. One minute he's almost kind, the next he's down right cruel. Had she insulted him by taking her leave? Isn't that what he wanted, to be alone? Her brows furrowed in growing frustration. He was accusing her of erratic emotions, well what of him. She didn't dare say this out loud. Her face said it all.

"Ms. Granger," He came very close to her then, his face only inches away from her own. The eyes she had always thought were just round orbs of blackness turned out to have a shade of hazel to them. "The next time you want to...return the favor..." He inched in a fraction more and Hermione could feel her heart skip a beat. She noticed instead of smelling like various potions, he smelled more of ivory soup, musk, and...herbs? "don't!"

They seemed to stare at each other indefinitely until Hermione broke the spell by grabbing the handkerchief off his wand and running out the door and up the stairs, away from the dungeon. She didn't turn around once, not even when she got into her common room. She ran up to her bed and just feel upon it, throwing her dress shoes into a corner as she landed. She felt hot, wet tears drench the pillow she was clutching. Her eyes starred off into nothing and she did her best to quell her sobs so other's wouldn't hear. In her hand, she still held Snape's handkerchief.


End file.
